


Just One Taste

by tebtosca



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel doesn't mind working late hours when her boss gets like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this awesome prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=24409#t24409) for spn-masquerade

The first time is at 11:30pm on a Wednesday, the night before the deposition of the Pellegrino fraud case. The mahogany wood of the conference room desk is strewn with remnants of Moo Shu Pork and crumpled pieces of fortune cookies from their earlier order-in alongside red pens and black markers and stacks of paper two inches thick.

Danneel’s ass nearly takes out the reading glasses next to the stack as Jeff lifts her up and puts her down on the table. His hands are there, thick, blunt hands with neat square nails roaming up the sides of her stocking-covered thighs and pushing her pin-striped pencil skirt up until it’s bulking around her hips.

He makes a little humming noise, an appreciative sound, as his thumb comes down and drags right across the middle of her quickly-soaking black lace panties.

Danneel pushes into it, wants to feel his thumb indenting the material so he’ll know just how wet she is for him. Wants him to know that this was inevitable since the moment two years ago when she started working as a junior associate at Morgan, Tapping, and Elba.

He brings his first two fingers into it now, just tapping at the lace like he’s using Morse Code. She makes a noise and he just chuckles, the bastard, but it’s not too much longer until he using that big thumb of his to move the material aside.

Her pussy is exposed to the air then, and Danneel can feel a shiver run through her entire body in anticipation. He just leaves her like that for a moment, panties hooked around his thumb as he stares down at the core of her with dark, contemplative eyes.

Jeff licks his lips, and Danneel tracks the movement. It’s agony, the waiting.

His left hand comes up, smoothing down the slope of her inner thigh and pausing right at the bottom of her garter belt. His right thumb pulls the lace even further to the side, tucking it in the little groove around her mound, before the left thumb finally comes up and dips inside the slick wetness waiting for its entrance.

That’s all he does for a while, fucking his thumb languidly inside her, never any deeper, just stroking in and out and in and out as lazily as the drawl of his voice when he’s ordering his assistant Jensen to get him coffee in the morning.

Danneel’s head arches back, red hair fanning out around her across the mahogany. She pushes into it, willing him to go further, to put in another finger, or two, or his whole hand if that’s what he wants to do to her.

Instead, he pulls out the thumb, and she looks up with a wounded noise just in time to see the thumb in his mouth, sucking her juice right off the now-shiny digit.

Before she has any time to react to how that sight affects her, he’s ducking down swiftly and replacing his thumb with the hot flat of his tongue.

She cries out, couldn’t keep it in even if she tried. Her head flops back again, banging, but she feels too good to even notice the pain.

Jeff’s tongue is in her now, really in her, muscle tightening into a tiny little slippery prick as it breaks open the slit of her pussy and fucks right into her. His wet hands are lifting her thighs up, spreading her open, giving him access to get his entire head right up between her legs so that his mouth can bathe her in spit and need.

His tongue pulls out then, sliding up like the softest lover’s touch as it licks along the folds and gets right inside the little hood to suckle at her clit. The mood shifts and he’s tender now, alternating kissing the flesh and running little circles around it with the tip of his tongue.

It’s too much and yet not enough, and Jeff seems to know it’s time to bring his fingers back into play. She’s so wet now from her pussy juice and his saliva that his two of his fingers slide right in like a knife through warm butter. He starts finger-fucking her roughly, knuckles scrapping against her inner walls in the most delicious way as he gets dangerously close to the spot inside her that will send her right over the edge. He starts sucking her clit harder in time with it, fingers and lips syncing up into one cacophony of pleasure that has her banging one ankle on his shoulder and crying out as her orgasm rips through her.

==

The next day, as she sits watching him lead his team through the motions of the final touches of the deposition planning, she rubs her bare thighs together and tries not to hiss.

Instead, Danneel just smiles. The beard burn reddening the tender flesh in between her legs tells her the second time is going to be even better than the first.


End file.
